The field of the present invention is fixtures and equipment for fluorescent lamps.
Fluorescent lighting has long provided cost effective, efficient and low heat artificial light sources finding utility, inter alia, for outdoor signage. However, the brightness and striking requirements are affected by colder environments. The striking of such lamps in cold conditions is easily accommodated through an increase in the capability of the ballast. Once struck, brightness continues to be an issue when the lamp is cold.